Mattress
Mattress is the twelfth episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club get left out of the yearbook because of budget cuts, everyone seems to be relieved that they won't have to suffer the ridicule of years past. Everyone except Rachel, that is, who wants her legacy cemented in print. Meanwhile, Quinn makes it her mission to be in the Cheerios yearbook photo, and Will and Terri's relationship is shaken to its core.. Plot Will sits with Emma and Ken in the teacher's lounge. They tell him their wedding will be the following Saturday, on the same day as sectionals. Sue walks in with a pair of black eyes, the result of having some work done prior to yearbook pictures. Sue tells Will she convinced Figgins not to allow Glee club to have a yearbook picture this year. In the Glee room, Kurt explains to everyone that not having a yearbook picture may save from them countless hours of ridicule. Everyone seems to agree, at which point Will comes in and promises them he will fight to get their picture in the yearbook. When Will complains to Figgins, the principal tells him his only option is to buy a quarter-page ad for Glee for $325. That will be room enough for two members and Figgins suggest he pick Finn and Santana, since they are least likely to have their faces vandalized. Rachel barges into the room demanding Glee have a picture before Will tells her the news. Rachel explains to us she has joined every club possible in order to get her picture in the yearbook dozens of times. Unlike her other clubs however, Rachel is particularly proud of Glee. Quinn is sad she's no longer in the Cheerios and vows to find a way in the squad picture. Terri tells Will he cannot use family funds to buy the ad for Glee. Will writes Figgins a check anyway, but asks him to wait a few days before cashing it. Will tells Glee they must pick two team captains for the photo. Every single vote is for Rachel, and nobody else wants to be in the picture as they are all afraid of being defaced and ridiculized. Will asks Emma how to find another kid to be in the picture. She apologizes for having to miss sectionals, and Will thinks Ken scheduled the wedding conflict on purpose. Emma defends Ken and Will ends up apologizing. Will asks Rachel to pick a co-captain. Everyone she contacts comes up with bogus excuses. Eventually she's able to convince Finn to do the picture with her. Rachel says she is going to teach Finn how to smile correctly via them singing a duo of Lily Allen's "Smile." Several of Finn's football teammates tell him they are already planning to deface his Glee picture. Finn ends up not showing up for the photo shoot. When the photographer tells Rachel he is directing a commercial, she convinces him to cast her and the Glee club. Rachel tells Glee clubbers she's landed them their first "big break." The commercial is for mattresses and all the guys are excited. During the read-through, Rachel is able to convince the store owner to let them sing a mattress-hoping version of "Jump" as the commercial instead of a cheesy scenario. While looking for his pocket square, Will finds on of Terri's old fake pregnancy bellies. Furious, he goes to the kitchen and demands she show him her belly. The discovery leads to a huge fight, with Terri explaining the origins of the lie and telling him about adopting Quinn's baby. "I loved you Terri," he says. "I really loved you." Will storms out of the apartment. At school Will finds a stack of new mattresses given to Glee from the store owner. He open one and puts it in his office, in order to spend the night there. Sue spots the Glee kids' mattress commercial on TV. Quinn asks Sue to be in the cheerleader photo. Sue goes to Figgins and tells him the commercial compromised the Glee kids' amateur status. Since one of the mattresses was used, the payment cannot be returned. Figgins tells Will that "Glee is over." Quinn shows up in Sue's office in her Cheerios uniform. Quinn reminds her of all the swag she's been giving the Cheerios over the years. Quinn demands a full page photo be given to Glee. Emma tells Will he should focus on his own life. She says, though she wouldn't do what Terri did, she understands that Terri had good intentions in lying to Will. Will tells the Glee kids he is technically the one disqualified and cannot join them at competition. "If you can't win without me there, then I haven't done my job," he tells them. He asks that they take their Glee photo with pride, which they do. While getting ready for the picture the Glee kids sing Charlie Chaplin's "Smile." We then see that the photo is mercilessly defaced by the jocks (including of course Karofsky and Azimio). Featured Music *'"Smile'" by Lily Allen. Sung by Rachel and Finn. *'"When You're Smiling"' by Louis Armstrong. Sung by Rachel. *'"Jump"' by Van Halen. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) *'"Smile"' by Charlie Chaplin. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *This episode was originally called Once Upon a Mattress, but for some reason was shortened to just Mattress. This is perhaps due to the copyright conflict that could be generated due to a play with the same name. *The episode's original title is used in the United Kingdom. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Images of Artie Abrams Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:Images of Finn Hudson Category:Images of Rachel Berry Category:Will Schuester Category:Glee Episodes Category:New Directions members Category:Mattress Category:Terri Schuester Category:Images of Terri Schuester Category:Smile Category:When You're Smiling Category:Jump Category:Smile Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 12 Category:New Directions